Many search applications execute queries in a pre-set pipeline. During the flow through the pipeline a fixed set of actions are applied to the query. Making any change to the pipeline can be a very difficult process. For example, a developer and/or a sophisticated administrator may have to spend considerable time to customize the pipeline.